1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar antenna and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices such as a handy terminal having a wireless communication function, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), etc. have been known. A planar multiband antenna has been proposed as an antenna for wireless communication which is provided in a portable device (see JP-A-2007-13596, for example). Since the multiband antenna has a planar shape, it can easily be stored in the portable device. Moreover, wireless communications in a plurality of resonance frequency bands can be performed.
An inversed F-shaped antenna having an inversed F-shaped antenna element has also been known as an antenna for wireless communication. Furthermore, a multiband inversed F-shaped antenna has also been proposed (see JP-A-10-93332, for example).
However, the conventional multiband inversed F-shaped antenna has a plurality of rectangular antenna elements, and the band width of each resonance frequency is structurally narrow.
Since the conventional multiband inversed F-shaped antenna has a cubic resonance structure, a storage space for the antenna has to be large.